What's the Point of Life?
by General agent 678
Summary: Danny's life is turned upside down. His best friends hate him, his parents are disappointed, the whole town is against him. Danny thinks there is no purpose in life. Danny is so miserable he decides to do a rash act..but before he can Clockwork interferes and gives Danny an offer. DARK FIC Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I've been dying to do a Danny Phantom story, so here you go :) Phantom Planet never happened. There all still 14 :D Enjoy! Warning Dark story :****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, Bomber is an OC**

The wind howled through the streets of Amity Park, making the trees sway in delight. The sun beat down on people buzzing around like bees. The malls were packed with people, since it was a weekend. The streets were full of noises and laughter. Everyone had bright smiles. Except in one place it was completely the opposite. The hospital was never a happy place. It was a place filled with sadness and misfortune. There was no laughter, there was no smiles. There were hardly any people, the halls were empty and filled with an eerie silence.

Except in one room, filled with yelling. In that room was three teenagers, one specifically on the bed. Two of the teenagers were engaged into a heated shouting match."Six months!" The girl screamed at the raven haired boy. The boy who was wearing a blue tattered jeans and a white shirt, with a red logo hanging off his small frame, ran a hand through his hair pacing around a bit "Sam just listen for-" he was cut off by the one named Sam, who was on the bed with silky black hair half pulled up in a ponytail. Her black top going with her skirts and tights, the Goth girl was glaring fiercely at the boy. "No Danny! You listen to me, you couldn't do one thing for me!" She shouted at him. The last teenager with a yellow shirt and a red hat and army pants, was playing around with a small gadget in his hand. His name was Tucker the techno geek, was staring through his glasses with pity at the boy being yelled at. "Sam, I had to choose one thing, you know I can't always be there!" Danny yelled looking frustrated. The girl scowled and retorted "But you were there you could have done something" Sam glowered at him. "Sam you know I was busy!" Danny said throwing his hands on the air. "No you weren't you had the chance to do something" Sam hollered crossing her arms. "Sam I couldn't take the risk of it causing more havoc" Danny said glaring back at her intently. Danny sighed looking at Sam's leg in a cast.

Indeed they were in the hospital for Sam, who had gotten hurt during a fight Danny was having. She had to use crutches for six months. She was blaming Danny for her injury, since he had done nothing about it. "I always risk everything for you" Sam whispered looking at her hands. Danny fiddled with his hand feeling agitated "Sam I never asked you to risk everything!" Danny shouted suddenly, then he gasped covering his mouth "Wait no Sam that's not wh-" Danny tried to apologize, Sam's mouth was open in disbelief , she stopped his rant" GET OUT DANNY" Sam screamed at him. "What no Sam that's not what I meant" Danny raising his hand in surrender. "I SAID GET OUT" Sam yelled pointing at the door. "Sam are you sure?" Tucker finally cut in, but stopped and backed away seeing Sam's glare."Yeah she's serious let's go Danny" Tucker said and grabbed a shell shocked Danny and left the room with a quick goodbye. He dragged Danny and they left the hospital. Tucker was glad they left, he always hated the hospital."Danny you okay?" Tucker said waving his hand around Danny's face. Danny blinked a bit and let out a groan."When did this day go so wrong" Danny said to Tucker. "Blame the ghosts" Tucker said trying to help. Danny rubbed his temples "Not helping Tuck" Danny said. He sighed only this very morning things were better

~Flashback~  
>"Danny! Your friends are here" Jack Fenton yelled once opening the door. "Nice to see you too " Sam said sarcastically walking in. "What's the rush Mr. F?" Tucker asked his retreating form. "Me and Maddie are working on a new project, top secret, got to go no time to waste" he said dramatically and ran off. "That was weird" Sam commented, "I wonder what there up to.." She said sceptically. "Who's up to what?" A new voice asked. "Danny dude what took you so long?" Tucker asked as Danny raced down the stairs."Sorry I was in the washroom, so who were you talking about?" Danny asked as the three friends went for the door." Your parents, your dad said they were working on a new project" Sam answered him, she then hissed as sunlight hit her. Danny who was locking the door said "Oh that, they've been in the lab for days doing who know what." Sam raised an eyebrow "Doesn't that worry you?" She asked. Danny and Tucker exchanged glances "Nah" they said in unison and started walking off. Sam sighed and followed them to Nasty Burger.<br>Danny smiled as he listened to his two best friends bicker. The day was so nice, like nothing could go wrong. He spoke too soon as he shivered, blue mist escaped his mouth. "I think we have company" Danny said."Don't worry dude we'll continue our plans later on" Tucker reassured as Danny jumped into an alleyway and quickly transformed into his alter ego. Danny smiled in as Adeline pumped through his veins."Where do you think the ghost is?" Sam said looking around. At the same time an explosion rocketed through the air, "I'm guessing over there" Danny said and he quickly jumped up and started flying toward the noise, with Tucker and Sam running below him.

"I am the Bomber bow down to me mortals!" Yelled a ghost with a weird half sphere hat. His clothes were hard to see because he had various belts on loaded with bombs." What kind of name is Bomber?" Danny said as he flew in from behind. The ghost growled but when he saw who it was his face turned delighted "At long last I meet the legendary Danny Phantom, I can't wait to blow your insides out!" The bomber said with excitement. Danny recoiled at that thought "Yeah not happening" he said as he formed a green ectoplasmic blast and threw it at the bomber. The Bomber barely dodged it, and didn't have enough time to dodge the second one and it hit him right in the head. The bomber growled and grabbed a handful of bombs and threw it at Danny. With a yelp Danny turned intangible and the bombs went right through him and hit the building beside him and exploded. "Danny we got the Fenton Thermos!" Sam yelled from below. Danny looking relived and tried to go down and take it, but the Bomber threw a bomb at his destination. Sam's eyes widened and she quickly dived to the left hardly avoiding the bomb. "How do I get the thermos to him, if I throw it would be too low for him to catch, meaning I have to get higher to throw it to him" Sam muttered under her breath looking around. She smiles victoriously when she saw a lamppost, it looked pretty easy to climb. Sam saw Danny distracting the Bomber so she called Tucker."Tucker cover me while I climb the lamppost, then throw this up to me" she told as she gave him the Fenton thermos. She did a small stretch and got ready to climb the lamppost.

Sam made it to the top record time. "Tucker the thermos" she yelled down to him, he looked shocked that she was still going with the plan and fumbled a bit. He brought his arm back, aimed and tossed it to Sam, it wasn't a perfect toss but it worked alright. She caught it easily, but wobbled a bit. "Danny catch!" Sam yelled at Danny who was trying to distract the ghost. Danny heard his name and turned to see Sam on a lamppost waving the Fenton thermos around. Sam swung her arm back and threw the thermos right at Danny. Sam had put too much momentum and she yelped as was caught off balance, and fell down but she grabbed the lamppost and hung there. Sam tried to pull up but her fingers were slipping "Danny!" She screamed.

Danny had caught the thermos, and was about to fly away when he saw Sam fall and catch the lamppost, she was hanging there. Danny was about to swoop in and save her when a loud explosion caught his ears. No! What should he do? If he got Bomber now then he could save Sam and everything would be fine and no more buildings would be ruined, if he went to save Sam then the Bomber would escape and destroy more buildings. Danny went with the former, he heard Sam call his name, he panicked and yelled back "Hold on Sam" Danny opened the Fenton Thermos and pointed it at the Bomber, a swirling blue vortex started sucking in the Bomber who screamed " You will rue this day Danny Phantom, where you made an enemy out of the Bom-" and was cut off as Danny closed the cap on him. Danny smiled in satisfaction when a scream erupted his thoughts, Danny whirled around to see Sam's fingers let go, and gravity did it's job and she fell down with a sickening crunch. Danny quickly reached the ground and transformed back to his human self and ran. "SAM!"  
>~Flashback End~<p>

That's why they were in the hospital. Danny frowned looking at the sun "Oh no it's 9:30pm"Danny said to Tucker. "Don't worry you'll make it in time" Tucker said as he walked up to his doorstep. With a quick goodbye Danny ran off. Tucker raised an eyebrow confused "Doesn't he remember he could fly?" Tucker muttered. With that he shrugged and walked inside his house.  
>Danny sprinted as fast as he can when he suddenly halted. Blue mist escaped his mouth, Danny let out a groan."I am the Box Ghost! Fear my boxes of terror!" Danny growled and walked into an ally and transformed. He flew up to meet the Box ghost "Couldn't you stay in the Ghost Zone for once" Danny asked exasperated. Before the Box ghost could retort Danny made an ecto energy ball and threw it at the Box Ghost making him create a crater in the wall. Danny opened the Fenton Thermos and sucked in the Box ghost with him yelling "Beware!" Danny transformed back to human and ran home. Barely making it before curfew.<p>

Next Day  
>Danny woke up to an annoying beeping sound. With a groan he got up slamming the snooze button. Honestly alarm clocks were so annoying. Danny looked at that time, 8:10..great meaning 20 minutes to get ready and be at school. Danny quickly brushed his teeth and put on his signature clothes and rushed downstairs. No one was there "Mom? Dad? Jazz?" Danny said slowly looking around. The house was quite, making Danny worried. Danny didn't have an appetite anymore, over the silence of the house. He grabbed his bag and rushed out of the door. Tucker was going to meet him in school today so Danny walked to school alone. Danny sighed since he was alone he had more time to think. Think mostly about Sam, how could she blame him? Danny had to choose, for once he thought he made the right choice. Danny did regret saying that to Sam but when she kept on blaming him, he got irked and exploded. The guilt was eating Danny, but he told himself to relax everything would get better right?<p>

Danny made it to school, brightened a bit when he saw Tucker. "Hey Tuck" Danny said forcing a smile. "Hey Danny y-" Tucker replied but was cut off as the bell rang. Danny's eyes widened and he grabbed his books and made a run for it to class. Sadly his first class was with Mr. Lancer. Danny burst in through the door with Tucker behind."Late again , detention with me after school, now sit down and take out your homework" said not even looking up from his desk. Danny scowled at him and angrily made it to his desk, trying to avoid all the stares, snickers and whispers, glowering at his paper Danny looked up as started droning on about who knows what, Danny tried to pay attention but his thoughts kept on drifting to Sam's seat. She was still going to be mad at him, Danny frowned it was so hard to make her forgive him, what was he going to do...at least Tucker wasn't mad at him.

The rest of the day lagged on and Danny couldn't wait for the bell to ring. Surprisingly there was no ghost attack today, perking Danny's mood a bit. When the last bell rang, Danny and Tucker made their way to 's room to serve detention. "I can't believe he gave us detention for walking in late!" Tucker complained."Yeah I bet he wants to make our lives miserable" Danny agreed always hated them for no reason. Danny sighed as they walked in to see going through some papers." Good at least you here on time, you guys can start by cleaning the classroom, I'll be back in a few minutes" Mr. Lancer said eyeing then critically and walked out. "Thank the god he left" Tucker said grabbing a broom." I can't believe he said th-" Danny stopped as blue mist escapes his mouth. "Nice to see you whelp still alive" Said a new voice. Tucker and Danny turned to see Skulker standing there grinning. "What do you want Skulker?" Danny said growling as two white rings transformed him. Could today get worse, why couldn't they just leave him alone " You pelt of course" Skulker replied not helping Danny's internal ranting, and with that he launched a missile at Danny and Tucker. Danny gasped and tackled Tucker and they both crashed into some tables flipping them over. The missile hit the back of the classroom making the papers and desk fly everywhere. "You okay Tuck?" Danny asked as they got up.  
>Before he could answer Danny made his hands light up with ecto energy and he shot a ectoplasmic blast at Skulker. It hit him right in the chest and knocked him into the chalkboard. 's desk flipped over and papers scattered everywhere. Skulker growled and his suit shot two blast at Danny, who didn't have enough time to move out of the way and he crashed into a cabinet." The classroom!" Tucker yelled. Danny ignored him and took a deep breath and exhaled with a small ghostly wail, just enough power to push Skulker out of the classroom. It worked as Skulker yelped and turned intangible as the ghostly wail pushed him out the ceiling. Danny's ghostly wail shattered some beakers.<p>

Danny got up and was about to fly after Skulker when Tucker stopped him "Where are you going?" Tucker asked." After Skulker, where else?" Danny replied looking baffled at the question. "Can you let him go for once? I don't want to get in trouble alone" Tucker pleaded. "Tucker you know I can't, I'll be back before the teachers come" Danny replied to Tucker. Who grew agitated "I know you won't! Just once can't you do me a small favour?" Tucker half yelled. "Tucker were wasting time I promise I'll be back!" Danny told him frowning and with that he flew intangibly through the ceiling.  
>Tucker scowled and picked up the broom "Lord of the Flies! What happened here?" Mr. Lancer yelled eyes wide. "Um.. There was a ghost attack?" Tucker said cursing when it sounded more like a question. "Why would a ghost attack here for no reason! I bet you did this yourself!" Mr. Lancer accused. "What? No! I didn't do this!" Tucker reasoned. "Off to the Principal office right now!" Mr. Lancer yelled pointing to the door. Tucker walked quietly to the door he knew just wanted to get him in trouble but he didn't say anything and walked out with his head hanging and a million things going through his head and some thoughts were very unpleasant to a certain boy.<p>

Danny meanwhile, went through the ceiling looking around for Skulker. "I hate it when you do that ghost child" Skulker growled coming from behind. "Listen I don't have time I got to get back!" Danny said glaring at him. Danny threw some ectoplasmic blasts at Skulker which he easily dodged making Danny frustrated. Skulker grinned at the boy's frustration and launched a net at him. Danny gritted his teeth as he turned intangible and luckily the net went through him, Danny just wanted the fight to end so he could get back, he couldn't afford Tucker being mad at him. Danny focused some ecto energy into his hand and formed an ecto energy ball. "Why can't you just stay out of the way for ONCE!" All his rage and grief made the ball light up with energy which Danny threw at Skulker right at the last word. Skulker screamed as the ball collided with his chest and sent him tumbling down. Before he could get up Danny had gotten the Fenton Thermos and opened it, the blue vortex and started sucking in Skulker. "I'll be back whelp!" He screamed as Danny shut the cap on him. Danny exhaled and touched the ground, he ran to an ally and quickly transformed back to Danny Fenton.

"Glad that's over" Danny said rushing back to school, he ran through the entrance, and kept running to 's class. When he got there Tucker was nowhere to be found Danny had a small panicking moment, Danny winced as he saw how ruined the classroom looked, Danny backed out of the class. Please don't be at the Principals office Danny thought as ran their Tucker's going to be so mad, please don't be mad Tucker Danny prayed, he didn't want another friend blaming him for something. He suddenly collided into Mr. Lancer, "Where were you ?" said glaring at him. "Um..uh the washroom" Danny said meekly. Before could reply the Principal's door opened and out came Tucker's parents looking upset and a steaming Tucker walking behind them. When Tucker saw him he glowered. "Mom can I have a word with Danny for a second" Tucker asked his mom. Danny panicked inwardly, Tucker did not look very happy. "Fine but make it quick" said.

Tucker grabbed Danny's arm roughly and pulled him across the hallway. "Tucker l-" Danny started but was cut off by Tucker pointing a finger at him. "NO! You listen Fenton! I always get in trouble because of you, it's always your fault! And who gets the blame? ME, for once you couldn't take some responsibility! You couldn't even do one favour for me! Just once, I ask for one thing, and now I'm in so much trouble, it would have helped if you stayed. Now I see what Sam meant! You can't even sacrifice one thing for us! I mean you could have went after Skulker later! But no someone had to just abandon everything for one stinking ghost, I don't ever want to see you again!" With that he left leaving Danny behind. Danny had his mouth open, he stood shell shocked. Danny felt something wet on his cheeks, and noticed it was tears. Everything was numb Danny would have never noticed if an asteroid hit the earth, all he felt was shock at the moment. Danny stood there for a good five minutes. Then he suddenly started running with his eyes blurry. He bumped into someone but didn't care who it was, all Danny wanted to do was get away from school.

**Wow long chap! Yes I know it's kind of angst. Also Tucker and Sam may be overreacting but I couldn't think of anything better. Next chapter would be more detailed don't worry people. If there is a next chapter..What do you guys think? Should I continue the story? I already have it planned but I'm not sure if I should go on? Should I? Suggestion are always welcome :D SOO 7 reviews and I'll continue **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry kind of late but I got caught up in FIFA, Germany was awesome, Argentina played well :) Anyway you guys are awesome, I can't believe you guys like the story. Your reviews mean the world to me :D Hope this chapter exceeds your exceptions :)****  
><strong>**Moe43: Thank you :D glad you like and :D phase one isn't complete yet nor is phase two. I get really evil. Hope you enjoy****  
><strong>**DannyPhantom619: I know right, that's why I decides I'd try doing it, thanks :D and I'm still deciding a pairing so I'll keep that in mind, and THANKS you just gave me a great idea, don't worry Dani's going to make a very ' special appearance' happy reading :)****  
><strong>**Invader Johnny: Thanks :D for your suggestion that gives me a great idea, I'm going to put a little twist to your suggestion :D and I'm still deciding the pairings :) hope you like the chapter****  
><strong>**Danny Phentom: :D wow you seem very interested, hope you like the chapter.****  
><strong>**Secretwovianpony: :) I know, I can be harsh sometimes****  
><strong>**Oystardiom: thanks :D and yeah me too I love dark books and thanks for pointing that out I'll double check last chapter :)****  
><strong>**Dragondude2210: thanks :D hope you like this chapter****  
><strong>**Guest: :D alright, hope you like this chapter****  
><strong>**YESZ: thanks :) I think I'll continue, your review made me laugh ;D hope you don't explode**

Danny ran like no tomorrow, well to him it felt like the world just fell apart, his throat burned and his eyes were red and puffy. Danny was in an emotional turmoil, Danny didn't know what he was feeling at the moment, his thoughts were at a million miles per hour. He felt rage in the fact that Tucker blamed him, Like Tucker blamed him a lot for other things but never did he blame him for this. Danny felt a pang in his heart. Both, Sam and Tucker lost his trust, Danny used to believe that he could confine into both of them, that they would understand his perspective, but they proved him wrong. He didn't know what to do. Danny was drowning in sadness, he never felt this amount of sadness before, of course once in a while he would be in despair like when his grandpa Joe had passed away, but that was different. Now he felt the same thing like someone passed away, now it seemed like Sam and Tucker did pass away, they were dead to him, they were gone, no more, off existence, they were nothing anymore. That thought made Danny want to scream, no they weren't dead Danny reminded himself, they were just missing...yeah they were missing, Danny reassured himself. Danny breathed in relief, no matter what he couldn't bear the thought of them dead even though they probably wanted him dead.

Danny tried to stop crying, man up he told himself, what would your parents say if they see you like this. A small voice in his mind told him that they wouldn't care, Danny pushed that thought out of his mind, why wouldn't they care? I mean they did love him right? What if they don't do anything? Danny banished all his thoughts, he couldn't afford to think like that, Danny knew he was holding on by a thread at the time, and thinking like that would probably make him lose it. 

Danny smiled a bit as he saw Fenton Works in front of him. It was kind of hard to miss with the giant 'Fenton Works' sign blazing out in the open, and who can miss the OP centre on top of the building, the satellite sticking out the top. The building was indeed the most unique structure in Amity Park. Danny sighed as he reached the door, opening it he walked inside to hear a lot of bustling in the kitchen. He could hear some voices arguing. Danny was about to trudge up stairs, when he suddenly halted. If he went in the kitchen would his parents notice his red puffy eyes and tear streaked face? Would they even bother to ask why he looked so roughed up? Would they ask him what was wrong? Danny wanted to go so badly and prove that his parents would care, but he stopped himself, he didn't want to be disappointed if they didn't. No there would be no reason for them to not notice. With that small optimistic speech Danny held his head high and walked into the kitchen.

His mom was on the table looking over a blueprint, she was in her usual teal jumpsuit with the hat pulled down showing her short brunette hair, her eyes were a lavender purplish colour, shining brightly in curiosity. She was pointing out some calculations to the man beside her. Jack Fenton, who wore his casual orange jumpsuit, his hair was black with some greying hair. Jack Fenton was waving his hands around trying to make his wife understand. "Maddie dear we don't need that" Jack said pointing at a object. "Jack I'm telling you without that the whole invention would-" Maddie was cut off as someone cleared his throat. Maddie looked at the person that interrupted them.  
>"Danny, honey your home! There's leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry" Maddie said taking a slight glimpse of her son and then looking back at the blueprint. Danny didn't want to take that the wrong way or be downhearted so he tried again "Um...mom-" Danny stuttered but was stopped as his mom spoke "Danny, not now I'm busy" His mom said not even looking at him.<p>

No Danny told himself they do care, calm down "But mom I-" Danny said he could feel his thread loosening, he was on the verge of panicking. "Danny save this for later, ok?" Maddie responded rolling the blueprint, she got up not even giving Danny a second thought and she walked down to the lab. Danny tried not to let his mouth hang open, did she just ignore him? She didn't even ask about his day or why he even came. Danny tried not to show how dejected he felt. With a shaky voice he turned to his father who was oblivious to the whole conversation, he was picking up some materials. "Dad can-" Danny's voice cracked, and his dad interrupted him "Danny boy I got to go, will talk later my boy, me and your mom are busy" Danny's dad said smiling at Danny, not even looking up at him, apparently the soda was more interesting then Danny. " Dad please-" Danny started but stopped as his dad completely ignored him and walked away.

Danny couldn't believe what had just happen. They both ignored him, like it wasn't worth talking to him, like he didn't exist. Danny's breath's came in short rasps. He was panicking, he didn't know why. He felt like he was chocking on air, he couldn't breathe. Danny tried breathing to end up hacking. He started coughing violently almost falling on the ground. His lungs begged for oxygen. Danny wheezed and hacked trying to breath. He crashed into the table flipping it over. A loud crashing sound vibrated through the kitchen. Danny panted grasping oxygen. ' Exhale and inhale' he thought. Danny looked up to see if anyone came to check up on him.

His heart sank as no thumping of footsteps came or any yelling. They couldn't care less Danny thought bitterly. No matter what he couldn't be mad at them. It wasn't their fault they couldn't care. Danny wasn't worth caring about. He didn't matter, he wasn't important. No matter what he did, he would never be accepted. He should have been used to this already. People did tell him he was a waste of space. Not worth having around. He was always shunned out, No one even gave him any thought. He didn't matter. Everyone thought he was invisible, his parents would rather be with their ghost inventions. Danny couldn't stop himself from thinking all this. Although it was all true. But normally Sam and Tucker would be here to tell him that he was important, that people did care, even Jazz told him this, but she was gone to some institution in who knows where. Danny was alone... No one would save him now. Danny let out a mangled sob and race upstairs to his room and slammed it shut.

Tears escapes his eyes like a river, that couldn't hold back. "No" Danny said out loud, he was overreacting. I mean sure his parents were busy but they still loved him. Plus Sam and Tucker couldn't be mad at him forever. But the small voice in his head told him he was wrong, he was feeding himself lies. His parents were always busy for DANNY but when Danny observed them they always had time for JAZZ. Danny bit his lip, Sam and Tucker even if they forgave him things won't be the same. Their trust was already broken it was irreparable.

Danny wallowed in silence staring into space. Blue wisp escaped his mouth. Danny groaned but still got up, he still had a duty to fulfill. At least people still loved his alter ego he thought as two white rings transformed his to his ghostly half. Well most people Danny thought as he grabbed a thermos. Danny phased out of his room searching for the ghost causing trouble. His enhanced eyesight zeroed on a women walking with such grace that she owned the world. With her red hair sticking up and her weird sunglasses she made her business suit seem terrible. Oh no Danny thought, if she found out how depressed he was she surely going to use it against him. She was walking casually on the street. Danny searched for her evil assistant Bertrand, but didn't see him anywhere. Odd Danny thought as he flew down to her. "What are you doing here Spectra?" Danny asked or more like demanded her as he floated in front of her arms crossed trying to seem brave. Don't break down in front of her he quietly chanted to himself. Spectra grinned evilly at him. Danny had a bad feeling growing in his stomach. "Oh Danny how nice to see you, I could smell your misery from a mile away!" Spectra exclaimed looking delighted. Danny gritted his teeth, " I am not miserable!" Danny shouted his neon eyes glowing dangerously. "Oh Danny still in denial, lying to yourself won't solve anything" Spectra said smiling pretending to look concerned.

Danny growled and lit up his hand in ecto energy, ready to strike her, when he felt the wind was knocked out of him. Danny fell with a yelp, he felt a great weight on top of him, a sharp stinging pain went into his shoulder. Danny hissed but opened his eyes to see the red glowing eyes of a bear on top of him. "I see your assistant finally made it" Danny grunted as he tried phasing out of the bear's grip. Danny grew frustrated as he couldn't phase out of the bear's claws. "Let's have a little session here, hmm shall we" Spectra cooed at Danny, completely ignoring Danny's comment "No! Get your crazy pet animal off me!" Danny growled trying to shoot ecto energy at Bertrand, the green ray didn't even faze the bear only making him growl more. "So I can tell your feeling neglected, unloved at the fact your parents are never there for you. Your parents are right of course, you aren't worth their time. Always being a burden on them. Your friends abandoned you, probably thinking the same thing. You can't even protect the ones you love. The ones who you love don't even love you back. No one left to go to Danny, everybody hates you" Spectra smirked as she felt Danny's misery feed her. Danny who was struggling while hearing this, didn't know how deep he was breathing.

She was right of course, no matter how much Danny didn't want to believe her, Danny knew it was all true. Danny was breathing hard like he ran a marathon. Even though it was all true he was not going to listen to someone else spurting out all his problems. Danny snarled at her and took a deep breath, his rage and sorrow fuelled him as he opened his mouth for a ghostly wail. The ghostly wail pushed Bertrand off Danny. Spectra screamed as the ghostly wail threw her back.  
>The ghostly wail went on and on for who knows how long. Danny could feel how powerful his wail was. The ghostly wail was made out of pure ecto energy. Destroying almost anything tangible. Windows were shattering and some buildings even collapsed. Everything was shaking like an earthquake but Danny didn't care, as long as the crazy therapist got away from him. Danny felt his lungs contracting and he immediately stopped, panting hard he got up from his position. Normally he would have changed back to Danny Fenton but this time he didn't. He was on a roll. His vision flashing red.<p>

Danny staggered toward Spectra's who was moaning and trying to get up. Danny scowled at her sight. His breath was shaky begging him to rest, Danny ignored and instead concentrated on his ecto energy and formed it into a ball. The sphere was glowing white showing his anger. She had no right to go around saying his problems. His troubles weren't her concern. She was wrong, he wasn't alone. Not everybody hated him! With that Danny yelled and threw the sphere right at Spectra.  
>The explosion rocketed through the sky. Spectra screamed feeling hot burning pain cut through her skin. Spectra's screams died down as Danny opened his thermos. The blue vortex sucked her in without any trouble. Danny suddenly felt exhausted, his breaths were coming irregular, but that didn't matter as long as the villain was gone. Danny flew up and was about to fly away, when he was stopped by lot's of yelling. "BOOOO!" People screamed at Danny giving him thumbs down. "You ruined half the town you good for nothing spook!" Someone yelled from the crowd. "She was going to destroy the town!" Danny shouted back at the crowd, they were blaming him for saving their lives!. "More like YOU destroyed the town!" Someone else shouted. A lot of people voiced their agreement. Danny for the first time looked around to see the damage he caused. The buildings were barely standing, with broken windows and cracks. The roads had cracks forming on them as well. It looked like an earthquake hit the place unscathed. Danny saw the giant crater he had made. It went pretty deep into the earth. Danny gaped at all the damage he caused just because of his anger. "You're no saviour you're a monster! No one needs you!"Someone shouted from below. Those words stung Danny the most.<p>

Danny retreated a bit. From all the times he save these people, this is how they repay him. Well technically you just destroyed all their homes said a small voice in Danny's head. 'No one needs you' kept repeating in Danny's head. Danny bit his lip, he had to get out of here before anything else happened. Danny flew away and took one last look at the crowd that was yelling more insulting things at him.

Danny flew as fast as he can to nowhere, as long as he got away from the crowd. Danny's vision was blurry. How could they all say that? Danny always tried to help as best as he can. But Spectra wasn't doing anything. Danny had just attacked her for no reason. Danny gasped when he realized that it was all his fault..his fault. Danny didn't see where he was going, when he smashed into a billboard. Danny felt excruciating pain in his nose. Danny groaned and slid down the billboard. Danny held his nose as he sat down pulling his knees to his chest. Danny watched quietly as the sun started to set. Danny didn't want to feel anything at the moment. Everything that has happened this past week made Danny want to break something. This was all a dream, yeah a dream and soon Danny would wake up. Danny leaned his head back. His was being ignored at home, he's probably be ignored in school, and Danny had a feeling the town would not want to see Danny Phantom for a while. Why did life have to be so cruel. Why couldn't he do anything right? All Danny was trying to do was help. Danny scrunched his face, why did he want to help so badly? Danny pondered over that not noticing time slip by.

Before Danny knew it he was dozing off. Danny jerked awake as his watch beeped. Danny yawned and uses the moonlight to see what time it was. It was only 10:00 pm. "Wait what?!" Danny yelled and scrambled up. He was late for curfew! It's not like your parents would care." I have a feeling they would this time" Danny muttered darkly. Danny transformed back to Danny Phantom, when he was sleeping he had changed back to Danny Fenton. Danny quickly set off to the air going straight home, please don't see me anyone. Danny saw his crazy house and quickly landed behind it and turned back to human. Danny took a deep breath and walked inside his house.  
>As soon as he walked in his parents were standing there both looking angry "And where have you been mister" Danny's dad said looking irked. "You passed your curfew young man" his mother added sternly. "Up to your room" Danny's mom said pointing up. Wow Danny thought they didn't even ask why he came late, Danny scowled as he trudged upstairs "Honestly Danny you can't even follow one rule" Danny's mother said as she watched him go upstairs. Danny's eyes widened, now they cared. Danny went up and slammed his door feeling drained. Hopefully tomorrow would be better<p>

**Next Day**  
>Danny woke up to an annoying beeping sound, honestly he didn't even know why he never threw his alarm clock away. Danny got up from bed and stretched lazily, he looked at the time and smiled since he wasn't too late. Danny put on his clothes in a haste. He was not looking forward today. Tucker was going to be there. Thankfully Sam would be another few days in the hospital and then she would be out. Danny did not want to deal with them both. Danny rushed downstairs looked at the time, and decided to have a fast breakfast. He hardly ate anything yesterday. Danny found a note on the table, with confusion he went and picked it up.<p>

_Dear Danny,__  
><em>_Me and your father have gone to an important meeting, we will gone all day. There is money on the table so you can buy your lunch. Have a good day._

Danny sighed and grabbed the money and grabbed his bag. They couldn't even tell him in person? It's like they were personally trying to avoid Danny. No they weren't it's just a meeting Danny reassured. Trying to think of something else Danny then remembered that if they were gone the whole day he was going to be alone all day. He couldn't hang out with Tucker and Jazz wasn't home. Sam probably doesn't want him to visit her. What was he going to do? Danny walked to school feeling too dispirited to fly there.

Danny made it to school and expected Tucker to be at his locker. When he wasn't there Danny panicked a bit then thought Oh right he was obviously suspended for destroying a class. Now Danny felt real guilty. Danny smashed his locker shut and made his way to his class. "Hey Fenturd, where's your lame friends? Probably found out how much of a loser you are, and ditched you." Dash said. Dash Baxter the school bully, always had a thing for making Danny miserable, no teacher cared when he picked on Danny, apparently being a football star has advantages. Danny gritted his teeth. Calm down he's just trying to get your nerves, Danny told himself. "What? Are you now going to give me the cold shoulder just like how everyone does to you? Manson and Foley finally noticed how worthless you are and gave up on you!" Dash taunted. Danny stood frozen still. Count to ten he remembered Jazz telling him. "Why do you even bother? You know yourself that no one likes you. Why bother?" Dash finished grinning at the frozen boy that had his back turned to Dash.  
>Danny growled, count to ten he chanted silently. Danny hardly made it to two when he whipped around and swung a fist at Dash. Dash who was smiling confidently was caught off guard as the fist smashed into his nose. Dash felt his nose break, blood leaked out like a river from his nose. No way Fenton just broke his nose, Dash thought. "You're going to pay for that!" Dash yelled trying to grab Danny's shirt.<p>

Danny was grinning on the inside, that punch felt so good. When Dash yelled at him. Danny only smirked 'Bring it on Baxter' Danny thought as he moved out of Dash's reach. Danny grabbed Dash's outstretched hand and twisted it behind his back and brought his knee to Dash's chest and knees him right in the guts. Danny smiled in satisfaction when he heard a small crack. Danny heard a pop on Dash's shoulder which Danny was still twisting. Danny let go of him knowing he should stop, but all this felt so right. Dash took Danny's hesitation as an opening and punched him right in his face. Danny snarled he could already feel the bruise forming. Danny brought his leg back and kicked Dash right where Danny had kneed him. Dash let out a scream as he fell backwards clutching his ribs. All Danny saw was flashing red, he was going to teach him a lesson for messing with him.

Dash struggled to get up, he was not going to let Fenton win. Dash vacuously tackled Fenton down. Danny felt his arm crack when they both fell on the ground. They both strived to get the upper hand as they tumbled across the hallway. Dash managed to give Danny a long cut on his cheek while Danny managed to give Dash a black eye. Danny pushed Dash away, Dash was getting his nerves real tight and his arm was feeling numb. Danny growled menacingly at Dash, he just broke his arm! Dash tried to punch him again but this time Danny was ready. Danny grabbed Dash's fist and using the momentum Dash put in and a bit of his ghostly strength. Danny, ignoring the pain in his arm, flipped Dash over his head and threw his body at the lockers. Danny had used the same move on Skulker, managing to dent his suit. Danny did not want to know what he did to Dash. Danny breathed hard glaring daggers at Dash's body. Wait did he do that? Danny's eye widened as he looked up to see a crowd of people with horrified looks on their face. " STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" A loud voice boomed.

Danny turned around to see Mr. Lancer striding over to them " The Great Gatsby! What has gotten in to you! Principals office right now!" Mr. Lancer yelled. Danny heard the ambulance's sirens wailing in the background. Mr. Lancer was right what had gotten into him? Danny had just snapped at mere words, never had he done that before. Dash's word did get into his skin but Danny never done anything like that before. Danny winced as he remembered all the bones Danny broke on his body, the small voice in Danny's head said it was a good thing, we thought Dash a lesson. He'd remember it his whole life. No! It wasn't a good thing. What had he done?!

Danny sat in the principal's office with his head down. His parents were beside him looking pretty mad. Were they mad because they had to leave their meeting? Or was it the fact that Danny broke Dash's rib, dislocated this shoulder and broke his neck? Danny had no clue. The principal was yelling nonstop about how she never seen this before and that he was lucky he wasn't getting expelled and all that. Danny didn't care at the moment, all he did was watch his parents reaction. Their faces were blank as they listened to the principal drone on and on about how much trouble he was in. They didn't even acknowledge the fact Danny was bleeding heavily from the cut he had gotten, and Danny's broken arm. Of course he had given the other boy more damage, but they didn't even say anything to him! Not even one glance. Danny grew frustrated and decided to listen to the principal. "... So two weeks! And two months of detention! Now you may leave Mrs. Fenton, Mr. Fenton" with that all the adults got up, Danny still sitting, and Danny's dad give the principal a nod and they exited the room, with Danny still sitting there. Danny scrambled up and ran after them, the principal was giving him the evil eye. Danny caught up to his parents who were about to leave and climbed on board the Fenton RV. The ride home was quite and scary, Danny could feel the tension in the air, but he didn't dare speak. Danny sighed in relief when he saw the Fenton Works sign. The vehicle stopped and Danny jumped off board and ran inside. Maybe if I go to my room, I can save all the yelling for later, Danny thought. Before Danny could even take a step a loud angry voice screamed "DANIEL FENTON!"

**Wow emotional chapter, sorry not much dialogue, so what do you guys think. Let's make a deal if you guys reach 18 reviews or more I'll update by Friday. Come on guys you can do it! Just tell me how this chapter made you feel, what you thinks' going to happen next? OR you could tell me if you think I'm a boy or girl based on my writing style. Good luck! Suggestions are always welcome :D**


End file.
